Growing Up with Mustang's Squad
by TomatoSoupful
Summary: Set before main story. With no mother or father to guide Edward and Alphonse, Roy Mustang and his Squad unintentionally and unknowingly become the parental figures. Collection of short stories. One chapter for each member. Family/ Parental. Hiatus; not dead.
1. 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc

**Full Metal Alchemist -Growing up with Mustang's Squad **

**So, yes, here is another fanfiction for FMA. Personally, for both FMA series, Mustang and his squad have always been HUGE favourites of mine. All are different and offer their own thing to the story. Here is a story where every one of the people in the squad have a moment of teaching or learning something with the Elric Brothers.**

**Full Metal Alchemist does not belong to me.  
**

**Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes  
**

**2****ND**** LIEUTENANT JEAN HAVOC**

**EDWARD:**

Ever since he was little, Edward Elric knew that cigarettes were bad for the human body. And yet, just a week before he turned thirteen, he snatched a fresh cigarette from 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc and tried it out. He regretted it instantly; a nauseating feeling bloated his stomach and crept up his throat. It didn't help that Havoc was sniggering at Ed's 'innocence'. However, when the man finally realised that the young state alchemist's illness wasn't anything to laugh at, he guided Ed to the bathroom…

…and stayed with him as the boy emptied his stomach. Though Havoc was, what he liked to call himself, a _professional _with cigarettes, even his first experience hadn't exactly been…_enthralling_, to say the least. Later, Havoc had Ed slumped onto the couch in Mustang's office. Havoc was thanking his lucky stars his superior and co-workers were off elsewhere. They, particularly Mustang, would have his head if they found out about this.

Havoc did all he could for Ed. He gave the boy a glass of cool water and invited him to lie down on the couch rather than sit. Havoc grumbled when Ed declined the offer even though he was sickly pale. The skin under his dim golden eyes were dark, and Ed's stomach would 'hiccup' every once in a while. Havoc sat down beside Ed and rubbed the boy's back. Havoc had a moment of 'What-the-hell?' before he shrugged and justified his actions by stating every woman loved a little heart in a man.

When Edward's vision had ceased its swimming and he could stand without collapsing, he decided it was best to leave for the dorms where he could sleep for the rest of the day. Havoc hesitated at first and tried to convince the boy to stay, insisting he still wasn't well. "You know Ed; it's fine to admit you're sick."

Ed gave him a look, "I thought it was pretty damn obvious when I threw up."

"Yeah but…"

"Really. It's fine," Ed grinned at him. "And besides, you've already helped me out. I don't want to trouble you any further."

Havoc frowned, "I don't…really mind."

The nearly thirteen-year-old gave him a smile before he opened the door and left. Havoc considered going after Ed but then finally decided to let it be.

For a long time, Havoc had only seen an immature and childish brat. This was probably the first time Havoc had truly seen the real Ed.

**ALPHONSE:**

The day Al turned fourteen; Havoc's most recent girlfriend broke up with him.

In his pitiful state, Havoc had contemplated finding Alphonse and claiming him to be bad luck…while clutching onto the armour's ankle and sobbing pathetically. Then Hawkeye reminded Havoc that it wasn't Al's fault that spiders made women scream more than he ever could, as Hawkeye had bluntly put it. Mustang and Breda had fallen off their chairs they had laughed so hard. Havoc, though, had continued using his paperwork as tissues.

But Havoc did come across Alphonse later that day. Al naturally came to the aid of anyone in need, and his 'helping-senses' had picked up Havoc without trouble. Al didn't feel the need to admit to Havoc he had already guessed correctly the reason behind Havoc's misery. But Al listened to Havoc as the poor man told how he and his _ex_-girlfriend met, their first date, their next few dates and then the break-up. Al decided he wasn't going to bother asking Havoc if he had kissed her.

"I mean," Havoc sniffed wetly. "Do they have something against country boys? It's not _my_ fault I was born in the country and grew up there. It's not like country schools are bad or anything. I dunno!"

"Don't worry Lieutenant," Alphonse said comfortingly. "You'll find the right person. It just –er –means that there is someone out there for you, who's far better than…what was her name –?"

"CAROL!"

"Right! Right!" Alphonse frantically said. "Carol! Yes! Carol!" The suit of armour inwardly moaned, wondering how he was supposed to help Havoc. It's not like he'd ever experience something like this before…wait…he _had_ though...kind of but still!

"Listen Lieutenant," Al spoke up, poking Havoc's shoulder for his attention. Havoc glanced up, his eyes glassy and his face red. "I, you know, I'm a country boy too…a-and well…when Ed and I were little we had a fight over who would marry Winry."

Havoc knew who Winry was and immediately snickered, "Really? You and the Chief?"

"Yeah," Al replied brightly. "Don't tell Ed I told you. But, anyway, it was a fistfight and I won! But, Winry she rejected me and –"

"–Oh! Al! We're such tragic figures!" Despite Al's incredible height, Havoc was able to wrap an arm around his shoulder, dramatically wailing, "I mean, us country boys will always be ignored!" Al regretted telling Havoc about Winry instantly. "But…you know what?" Al received quite a shock when Havoc suddenly turned cheery and sent him a smile, "You'll find the right person. I bet there's someone out there for you."

"…Even like this?" Alphonse's sad voice took Havoc by surprise but the 2nd Lieutenant held his ground.

"Definitely," Havoc affirmed confidently. "With your body, you'll definitely know for sure if a girl loves you."

The boy that was a suit of armour was silent…

…then there was a relieved, "Yeah."

**Author's Note: And there was Jean Havoc with Ed and Al. Yes, if you ask me, there isn't enough love for Alphonse. So, of course, he'll be loved in my fics! Anyway, let me know what you think, if you wish. Next up: 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda!**


	2. 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda

**Oh yeah! Here's another one. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.  
**

**2****ND**** LIEUTENANT HEYMANS BREDA**

**ALPHONSE:**

"Um…Lieutenant?"

Heymans Breda glanced up from his report to see the younger brother of the Full Metal Alchemist, Alphonse Elric standing anxiously near him. Breda wasn't entirely sure if Al was referring to him or Havoc, who was also busy with paperwork.

"Uh…" Breda pointed at himself with a questioned look.

"Yes sir," Al answered then stepped closer. He was acting very much a young child observing a 'big scary' adult. "Lieutenant, I was just wondering if you could help me with something."

Oh joy. Breda really didn't feel like entertaining a thirteen-year-old. Yeah, the kid was nice and cute and whatever and a _hell_ of a lot easier to chat to than Ed, simply because no yelling was involved, but Breda had a report due to tomorrow! "Yeah –er –Alphonse; not now. I got work to do and –"

"I-It won't take long," Al insisted eagerly. "Really, I just want your help with something. Something important."

Breda bit his bottom lip and turned his gaze to spot Havoc watching the two. Havoc smirked and shrugged at his friend's misfortune. Yeah, thanks for the support. Breda huffed, "It better be important."

"Oh it is!"

"What is it?"

"I just need some help picking out good recipes," Alphonse proudly said.

Breda had to do a double-take as Havoc snorted. "Recipes? Really Al? You call that important? How's it important?" Seriously? He knew Alphonse babied Ed but shouldn't' the 'genius' state alchemist learn to cook himself?

"It's important to me…" Al's young voice echoed almost solemnly in the armour. Just hearing the hint of sadness coming from the personification of nice made Breda's heart cringe in guilt.

"I-I'm sorry Al," Breda decided to answer properly this time. "I'll do it. Okay? Come with me."

"Okay!" Was it just him but did Al sound _way_ too happy with himself. Breda mentally groaned. Breda hoped Alphonse would accidentally ruin a meal and food-poison Ed.

Later...

With Havoc out for an errand, Breda and Alphonse were sitting at a desk with about three large recipe books opened in front of them. In Al's hands were a notebook and a pen. Breda jabbed at the page of the first book; it was as thick as his arm, "Right. Here's a great meal, Ratatouille!" _Ed will hate that!_ Breda knew how Ed was still in the stage of hating vegetables; he was _so_ going to make this kid suffer.

"Thank you," Alphonse said before scribbling down the recipe. Breda than began to shuffle through pages of another book to find a good recipe. Truth be told, he was seeking out all of his favourite foods and making sure they'd be ones Ed would hate. Evil, he knew.

"And this one! This one Al," Breda pointed to another recipe. "Sweet Potato soup. Ed will love it!"

Instead of writing down the recipe, Al stopped and said brightly, "Oh no. This isn't for Ed."

That had Breda freeze in his tracks. "W-wait? What?"

"It's not for Ed. I already have food for him. And besides he doesn't like most vegetables," There was a slight chuckle at the end of that sentence but Breda was still confused.

Breda thought and couldn't think of any other reason why Al would be gathering recipes, "But then…what do you need these for?"

The suit of armour that was Alphonse Elric was silent for a moment before he answered, and it was his answer that had Breda stuck in a weird state of gratefulness for what he had for the rest of the week, "Oh. It's for me. I writing down all the food I'm going to cook and eat when I get my body back…it's a way of coping."

**EDWARD:**

It was only two days ago when 2nd Lieutenant Heymans introduced Edward to chess. All of his co-workers had rejected his offer for a game, insisting they had work to do. Please! They probably just didn't want their ass beaten by Breda's genius skills. When Breda had bothered to ask his superior for a game, Mustang had sent a smirk suggesting Full Metal. "He's a genius. Maybe you'll meet your maker."

Breda scoffed. He'd met the kid, knew about his impressive exam results but there was no way a _kid_ could beat him. And he was right too. Breda had cornered Edward and then had to actually teach him the rules of chess since he had never played it before. "The King," Breda pointed to the piece. "Is who you have to protect. He's like our…our…"

Breda thought about it but then Ed asked innocently, "The Führer?"

The red-head man shrugged, "Well, I guess. But, the King is commonly regarded as useless. He can only move one step to the side. He's nothing next to the Queen. For me, I take high priority over the Queen. The most powerful and able to move in all directions."

"And who would that be?" Ed nearly tipped his Queen piece over when he poked it.

"I like to look at the Queen as the Colonel," Breda proudly admitted.

Ed stifled his laughter, "Queen Mustang? Yeah, great idea."

Breda gave Ed an unimpressed look before explaining the rest of the pieces. Before long, he came to the Pawns. Upon stating their name Breda said, "These guys are like your common soldiers. They can only move one or two steps forward. They can't move back and when they take another piece, they move diagonally. You got it?"

The golden boy nodded confidently, "Yeah. I got it. You ready to lose?"

"In your dreams, brat."

And so the game started and ended pretty quickly.

"Dammit," Edward scowled impatiently. "How the hell did I lose?"

Breda stretched his back with a large smirk on his face, "Well, just remember, I_ am_ the champion of chess and you've never played before so, of course, you were going to lose."

Ed folded his arms crossly, unhappy with the reason. "However," Breda added. "There is another reason."

"…and what's that?"

The 2nd Lieutenant eyed the chess board. On Ed's side, the boy had managed to snatch about…three pieces while Breda had more than half of Ed's. Breda picked up Ed's Bishop and said, "You gave up a Bishop to save a Pawn. A _Pawn._"

Ed gaped at him, "I-I didn't mean to lose the Bishop! I didn't see your Knight!"

"But why did you bother moving the Pawn? Your Bishop was in position to take out my first Castle."

"_Because_," Ed exclaimed, his patience sizzling away. "Your Queen was about to take the Pawn. I had to move it."

"And what about the Bishop?"

"I didn't _see_ your Knight!"

"I could have taken your Bishop out with my own Pawn, you know that right?"

At that, Edward blinked in puzzlement, "You could have?"

"Yeah," Breda replied stiffly. "Your Bishop was in danger Ed. You had plenty of warning signs. You had the opportunity to take an important piece of mine but you didn't. Why did your save the Pawn?"

"W-well, if I had moved the Bishop to take your Castle than you would have taken the Pawn!" It was clear Edward was a tad confused. Weren't you supposed to protect all your pieces? Ed voiced this to the Lieutenant. And Ed expected Breda to discover his mistake and openly admit his silliness but the man was full of surprises.

Breda shook his head, "That's a goal but there are times when sacrifices have to made. In this case, you sacrifice the weaker Pawn to save the stronger Bishop."

Appalled, Ed shot back angrily, "What? That's just stupid! It's not the Pawn's fault for being weaker. Just because the Bishop is stronger doesn't mean –"

"–that's how you win chess Ed!" Breda snapped suddenly. His face distorted in frustration. His hand clenched around a Pawn, "–that's how you win _wars_!"

Edward Elric stared at Breda in an agonising silence before he got out of his chair and left the room, mumbling about not wanting to play anymore.

Breda sighed. It didn't matter if Ed didn't want to play this game. He was in the military now and that's how the military played.

That's how the _world_ played.

**I had written Ed's part first but decided to have it come after Al's part. I don't why I felt like ending this chapter solemnly...but I did. Anyway, let me know what you think if you wish. Next up...I dunno. I can't decide yet, most likely Kain Fuery. And I'm busy with Year 12 work too. Doesn't matter. I will get this done!**


	3. Master Sergeant Kain Fuery

**Oh God. I have a feeling these chapters are only going to get longer. You know what, I'm going to have to write more chapter with everyone together or something like that. I mean, Havoc and Breda shouldn't only have small moments when others get BIG momnets. Meh. I can't keep words down! Anyway, Kain Fuery! What an awesome character!**

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist**

**Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes...**

**MASTER SERGEANT KAIN FUERY **

**EDWARD:**

Why do people think glasses are…?" Fuery's voice trailed off as he thought for the proper word.

Edward glanced up at him, "Dorky?"

Fuery snapped his fingers, "Yes, dorky! Why do people think glasses are dorky? I mean, they're not _that_ bad. I actually kind of like my glasses." At that Fuery took off his glasses and fiddled with them uncertainly. The Master Sergeant flinched when his thumbs rubbed against the glass, most likely distorting and smudging it.

Damn. And he didn't have anything near bye to clean it up. Stuck in the line at the military cafeteria was not the best place to ruin your glasses…and Fuery was not the one to use his saliva to 'clean'. Ed's voice suddenly broke his internal moaning, "Well, glasses _are_ kind of dorky."

"Ah! No they're not!" Fuery insisted as he was then pushed down the line by a fellow officer.

Ed had reached the stage in the line where he could take a tray and he did so eagerly. The meal for today was beef stew and he was _not_ missing out on that! Fuery added desperately, "Really Ed! Glasses are not dorky. What do you have against glasses?"

Ed shrugged, "I dunno. They just look weird."

Fuery frowned miserably before he mumbled, "You might need glasses one day."

The state alchemist snorted, "No way. I'll never need glasses. What gave you that idea?" Yes! Yes! Hand it over Lady! The cafeteria lady slopped a generous amount of beef stew on a plate then placed it on Ed's tray. Fuery grudgingly accepted his serve…he noticed it was significantly smaller than Ed's. Why? Is it because he wore glasses? That _must _be it!

"Discrimination," Fuery muttered.

Ed and Fuery moved away from the counter and went to find a table. The two were not particularly tall and so they stretched their necks to see. Fuery pointed to a small table tucked in a corner and the two headed for it. And Fuery continued on, "You don't know that. A lot of people when they get older need glasses."

"I will never _ever_ have glasses," Ed decided. Ed slammed his tray down on the table to emphasise his seriousness.

Fuery cringed. He was not ready to face the Ed- Hulk just yet. "Alright, alright, fine…" and then the two silently began to eat their meal. Despite the fact Ed had a larger meal he finished before Fuery. The black-haired man gaped at the thirteen-year-old boy. Apparently teenagers were supposed to eat a lot but _he_ never ate that much when he was that age…

…and it showed.

_B-but glasses had nothing to do with it! Or do they? _Fuery couldn't decide if he was upset with his glasses or not. No…No! He was _fine_ with it! And Ed should be too! Stupid teenagers thinking they're so cool! Fuery then inhaled heavily before he took off his glasses and pushed them onto Ed's face. The golden kid gave a yelp of surprise and then blinked when he realised he was…wearing glasses? Hell no!

Ed immediately went to snatch them off, but Fuery turned stubborn, holding the glasses down. It was quite a strange sight for passing soldiers. "Hey Ed," Fuery choked out, since Ed's hands were squishing his face, trying to push him away. Ed stopped his struggling and glared through the glasses. Everything was fuzzy.

"_What_?"

"We need to get you a mirror," Fuery said brightly.

For some reason, Ed released his hold on Fuery and allowed a mirror to enter the picture. Lieutenant Havoc just _happened _to have one–"Trust him," Ed snorted –and, soon enough, Fuery was leaning back into his chair, eagerly awaiting Ed's soon-to-be enlightenment on the amazingness of glasses…

…

Outside the cafeteria there was a loud shout that made most jump and shrivel. Scary! And then, most soldiers gasped in fear when there was a loud snap. Dear God, the kid has finally killed someone! Back inside, Fuery was moping at his now-broken glasses, with Havoc's mirror smashed into bite-sized pieces, while Ed had his arms crossed, shouting, "_Never_ again!"

"Got it," Fuery agreed dejectedly.

Edward cringed and felt guilt gnawing inside of him. He didn't _mean_ to act to harsh…especially when Fuery was just innocently defending himself but…There was no way he was ever going to wear glasses!

He looked like his father enough as it is.

**ALPHONSE:**

Fuery leaned against a thick tree like it was his mother, "It's _not_ fair! Why do they always pick me to get the firewood?" He wrapped his thin arms around the tree like he used to do with his mum whenever bullies would pick on him.

There were the muffled thuds of Al's footprints for an answer before the armoured boy said, "What's wrong with that? I mean, we're just collecting firewood, aren't we?"

Fuery left the tree and straightened himself, "Yeah but, they know I hate walking in the woods…at night…alone…away from everyone else." His voice hitched near the end and made Al flinch the best a suit of armour can.

Alphonse twiddled his thumbs as he mumbled dejectedly, "_I'm_ here with you."

Fuery's heart melted…and was then compressed by a little something called guilt. Al seemed to have that effect on people, "I-I'm sorry Al. You're right; you are here. Thank." Fuery could have sworn the red lights that were Al's eyes glowed a little brighter. "But, there is another reason…"

"…You mean the killer we're after?"

"Yeah…_that_!" Fuery felt Al's hand pat his back comfortingly. By the Fuhrer's request, the Elric Brothers, Mustang and his squad were to team up and hunt after a killer. After getting word that the killer had fled into this very forest, Mustang had immediately decided they'd all be camping for the next week. Even though all were skilled in their own way, everyone was on alert and, at least, two people were always awake and guarding, Fuery was still incredibly frightened. He was _not_ cut out for this!

The two began to walk on again. The large forest they were in was thick and dense. Long tall slightly-sharp trees stretched to the dark stormy sky. The vein-looking branches spread out and clenched in like talons. The ground was covered in a layer of dead brown leaves and twigs that snapped and made Fuery wince at every step. It was relatively quiet (besides the twigs) with an owl hooting every once in a while, but it _was _quiet.

…_Too quiet_, Fuery thought suspiciously. His heart sped up instantly.

Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder…

…Back at the camp, Edward, Mustang and the rest of his squad all jumped and then swore heavily at the familiar sound of Fuery's terrified scream. With hearts thumbing in their throats and breathing suddenly a hard task, all got to their feet in an instant, now desperate to reach Fuery and Alphonse. They all knew Fuery was easily scared but they were _not_ taking any chances!

Back to Fuery, the man had fallen over onto the ground. He _really_ hadn't expected that. With the poke of the shoulder, he was _sure _it was Al but then he turned around to see the face of the killer. Fuery had a moment to blink then the voice of his brain shouted, "YOU IDIOT!" This was preceded by a loud shriek escaping his throat. The killer stumbled back as Fuery fell over. The poor Master Sargent scrambled back, wondering where the _hell_ Alphonse was, and then hoping the boy had fled and saved himself!

The killer, who's square face was muddy and in a need of shave, growled like a feral dog. His sunken blood-shot eyes narrowed and he sniffed his bulbous nose. Fuery shivered at the snot dribbling to the man's fat lips.

And then a suit of armour emerged from the shadows and delivered a fabulous punch, knocking the killer down. The man collapsed with a strangled cry. Al positioned into his fighting stance, ready for action. Fuery admitted he was proud of Al but dammit, he wanted to get out of here. Flee back to camp and have the others solve the issue while he slept in the tent.

The killer got up and spat. He wiped his punched cheek and glowered at Alphonse. Al wondered if butterflies had managed to sneak into his armour, he was feeling quite jittery. But he had to stay strong! He'd being through worse than this! The killer steadied his balance before he held out his hands. Both Fuery and Al gasped…transmutation circles! Drawn on the killer's hands!

Before Al got the chance, the killer clapped his hands like Ed did and slammed his palms to the ground. The leaves shined and merged together then thinned out to create alchemically formed snake-like objects. They slithered and wrapped around the suit of armour, holding him down. The killer flashed a collection of rotting yellow teeth and moved forward, "Got ya," he sneered. No! No! Al's secret! His armoured body! No one could know!

The killer lunged.

With the group split up into groups of two, Ed and Mustang were together, running through the forest desperately trying to find Fuery and Al. It was one of those rare times when neither would argue, and only concentrate on the task at hand. Get to Al! Get to Fuery! The two halted and felt a wave of fear ripple through their bodies when they heard a gunshot. No!

The killer cried and dropped to his knees, his hands clutching at a bloodied hole in his thigh. Gasping wetly, his hands drenching in the blood, the killer snarled at the man who had shot him. Alphonse was simply stunned…he'd never seen Fuery do something like that before. Fuery cocked his hang-gun and glared at the killer. "You go around shooting people, you should expect to be shot yourself," Fuery said. It wasn't the most spectacular speech but Fuery had a feeling the message got across…well, the gunshot _did _help but that's beside the point!

"Al!"

"Fuery!"

Master Sergeant Kain Fuery and Alphonse Elric glanced up and sighed in relief when the Flame and Full Metal Alchemist came into view. They were huffing but completely prepared. Mustang readied for a snap of the fingers and Ed hovered his palms close together. "Don't move!" Mustang ordered.

The killer snarled again and growled, "What makes you think I'll listen?"

Mustang gave a smirk, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling barbeque tonight. What do you say, Fuery?"

Fuery flinched and stammered awkwardly, "Um, er…yeah, I guess."

The Colonel's smirk widened when he saw the killer understood his meaning. However, the killer was soon off to dream-land when something hard and metal whacked his head. Fuery and Al gaped, and Mustang gave Full Metal a dry look, "Did you _have_ to hit him?"

Ed snorted, "Course I did! Idiot! He threatened to hurt Al!"

Al bowed his head, "I wasn't hurt though… and anyway, Fuery helped me."

Kain Fuery received the shock of his life when Mustang congratulated him..._and_ when Al thanked him again... _and_ when Ed sent him a thumbs-ups. He was further shocked when the rest of the squad patted _him_ on the back and told him he 'did well.'

And then he fainted on sight when he and Al were given full credit for capturing the killer.

**There you go. Kain Fuery is done! Now...who to go next. Why, Vato Falman of course! I am quite busy at the moment but hopefuly I'll get it done soon enough. Review if you wish!**


	4. Warrant Officer Vato Falman

**Yay. This one took a while. I had a hard time thinking one up. I'm not even sure I got Falman's character correct. Ugh. Anyway, this one is different from the others so far...and, as I predicted, longer. Damn. Well, I guess it's kind of good for you guys. **

**Full Metal Alchemist is not mine.**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**WARRANT OFFICER VATO FALMAN**

**PROLOGUE:**

If there was one thing Vato Falman was absolutely sure about in this world of mysteries was that, though brothers, Ed and Al were quite different.

For example, they both approached him in their own ways about money.

"Excuse me sir," Al said politely one morning in the office. Falman glanced up and placed his pen down, listening. Al continued, "I was wondering if you could help me. Ed and I want to start earning money by ourselves so do you think you could –?"

Alphonse gave a cry when he was shoved away suddenly. Ed came bursting from behind the suit of armour exclaiming, "You're going to help us earn money and you're going to do it _now_!"

Falman really didn't have the authority to answer no.

**EDWARD PART 1:**

Edward Elric knew that, being a state alchemist, he had a specific amount of money dedicated to his research –which meant he could spend as much as he wanted on food when he and Al travelled. But Al had suggested, now that they were growing up, they should start becoming more independent and earn their own money.

Ed had disagreed at first, bringing up the military funding but then the Colonel had conveniently walked past. "Don't push him Al," he said smugly. "I've heard that short people make significantly less money than tall people."

Anyone could guess what happened next.

"…And that's why we're doing this," Ed finished his story to the Warrant Officer. "And, really, who thought _that_ up? Why would tall people earn more than –?"

"–Well, I have actually heard of that," Falman murmured. "Apparently those who were tall when sixteen will earn more money when older because they were well accustomed to –"

"–that's bullshit!" Edward cried, violently kicking the door to the office open. Falman cringed and Ed then visibly relaxed, grumpily adding, "I _better_ be tall by the time I'm sixteen."

Falman highly doubted it.

He flipped a switch and the office was flooded with light. Falman noticed Ed's confusion. "There's a loose mouse in the office," Falman explained.

Ed blinked then deflated, "And, let me guess, you want _me_ to get it?"

"…Yeah."

"Dammit," Ed rubbed his temple tiredly before saying, "Fine. This shouldn't be hard. It's just a mouse."

Falman went to his desk and handled some files, "You won't be alone. I have to help out too."

"What about Al? Why isn't he here?"

Falman frowned and answered, "Well, Alphonse was keen about it until I mentioned the mouse…" Falman's voice trailed off when Ed began to snigger.

"Yeah, he hates them," Edward replied cheekily. "Why do you think he likes cats so much?"

Well that explained it.

"Right," Falman said shortly. "I'll get you sorted and then I have to meet Al downstairs. I'll be back before you know it. Understand?" As Ed murmured a "Yes," Falman pulled out from a bag, on his seat, a wooden mousetrap.

"Oh cool," Edward leaned forward, grinning madly at the object. "We get to snap its neck, right? Can I have it for an experiment afterwards?"

Falman stared at the state alchemist with a blank expression before he turned the other way and proceeded to set up the mousetrap without answering. Ed watched the process silently. "There," the Warrant Officer declared. "The mouse likes to hide under the Colonel's desk."

Ed smirked, most likely imaging a scenario of Mustang losing his toes from the trap. The boy then considered something and brought it up, "Do we want to test it? See if it works?"

"Oh, yeah sure. I'll get a pencil and –Ed!"

Before Falman got the chance to stop him, Ed placed his index finger onto the special spot, setting off the trap. It activated and snapped onto Ed's finger. "ED!" Falman yelled, his heart feeling as though it had exploded out of his chest and soared away.

"No! No! Wait!" Edward cried frantically. "It's fine! It's my automail hand, see?" He pushed his sleeve back to reveal the metal wrist of the automail limb.

Falman's hand clutched his chest. Taking huge gasps, he exclaimed, "_Never _do that to me again!"

"Got it," Edward mumbled. Then he shook his automail hand lightly, the mousetrap's jaw clinging tightly to his finger. "Uh, wanna free me?"

**ALPHONSE PART 1:**

"Right, this should be easy for a boy your age," Falman said certainly. He placed his hands on his hips and observed the scene before him. He had a feeling that few _selected _coworkers of his would probably snort at the sight.

It was quite interesting to see an extremely tall suit of armour…holding a leash connected to a small, black and white Shiba Inu puppy. Black Hayate's triangular ears flicked occasionally and he would rub his snout affectionately against Al's ankle, whining for a hug. Al refused for two specific reasons:

1. He didn't want to crush the poor thing, and...

2. …He honestly preferred cats _far_ more than dogs.

…Why was _he_ landed with the dog-walking chore? Ed was the one who liked dogs more…

"Alphonse," Riza Hawkeye happened to also be there, standing beside Falman. "You _better _take of him."

Al flinched, "Y-yes."

Falman sheepishly shrugged it off, "Don't worry Lieutenant. Al's a responsible kid, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"See?" Falman watched Hawkeye nervously as she contemplated the situation one last time. Obviously she was adding and subtracting all the pros and cons, cleverly pinpointing her decision. Her amber eyes narrowed, "Fine, but you go with him Falman."

It was times like these when the Warrant Officer wished he could say, "W-what was that? I didn't hear you," like Havoc did and then flee the scene. However, that was not the case as everyone knew his uncanny ability to pick up and remembering _everything._

And considering this was Hawkeye and _her_ dog, he wasn't willing to oppose. "Yes Lieutenant," he replied with a tight salute. Falman was also one to never disobey orders from his higher-ups so he wasn't likely to abandon Al like Breda would most definitely do...but… "Right," he turned to the suit of amour when Hawkeye was out of sight, "Al, can you walk Black Hayate to the cafeteria? It's about a ten minute walk. I just need to see how Ed's going."

"Uh…" Al wasn't really fine with it. But Black Hayate got up on his hind legs and placed his front paws on Al's leg, his tail wagging excitedly. "Yeah, sure."

**EDWARD PART 2:**

"THERE IT IS! GET IT! GET IT!"

"Edward you're supposed to be getting it."

"FINE!" Ed leaped from his spot and chased after the rodent. It squeaked in a tone that sounded like it was thinking, _oh shit._ The mouse scurried away so quickly it was as though a rocket was attached to its back. "NO, DAMMIT!"

The mouse skidded behind a cupboard. Ed slammed straight into it. Falman flinch.

"Are you alright?"

Edward peeled his face off and grumbled, "Yeah, oh yeah, I'm _fine_." He gave the cupboard a glare and turned to leave but delivered it a hard kick first, hoping to scare the mouse out of its hiding spot. "Get _out_ dammit!"

"Mice –and all animals –are incapable of understanding human speech," Falman informed.

"I know that!" Ed snapped, gripping his golden locks in frustration. "This is ridiculous! The mouse completely avoided the trap. No, seriously! I saw it! The trap was _there_ and the mouse came near it…and walked around it!"

"Did you put the cheese in?"

"Yes! And he got it too!"

"Right I –wait, pardon?"

"The mouse came back again and got the cheese. The trap didn't set off!"

"You're kidding," Falman sighed and bent down to the trap. He inspected it before he turned to Ed, "We're going to have to set it up again. Something went wrong."

"Dammit. I better be paid well."

**ALPHONSE PART 2:**

Alphonse had succeeded in guiding Black Hayate around the Command Centre. It was a tad difficult as so many officers wanted their daily dose of cuteness. Black Hayate was more than happy to comply as long as he was given pats and hugs.

Black Hayate stopped his walking suddenly and plopped right down.

"Er…," Al wasn't entirely sure what to do at first. "Um, come on Black Hayate." He tugged at the leash but the dog sniffed and laid down on his belly. "We need to get to the cafeteria. Come on," Al pulled the leash again but Black Hayate was quite stubborn. He growled slightly.

Nervous about missing Falman, Al scooped up Black Hayate in his hand and just simply walked on. The dog was quite surprised by the sudden change of heights but he settled soon enough. So much for walking the dog…

"Alphonse!"

The suit of armour was more than grateful when Falman came round the corner. In his hands were a dog bowl and a bottle of water. The two met up and Al soon discovered the reason behind Black Hayate's stubbornness. Falman poured the water into the bowl and the dog immediately began to drink it. Once Black Hayate was done with refreshing himself he yawned, showing off his sharp teeth. Falman offered to take the leash –which Al handed over without a second thought –and was about to continue to walk when another issue arose.

"Oh no," Al mumbled.

"Uh…" Falman wasn't entirely sure how to comment.

He knew what Havoc and Breda would be saying at the moment. They'd go: "I'm not picking up dog shit!" and force poor Fuery to do it. Falman decided there and then that he didn't have the strength to pick it up.

"Al," he said pleasantly. "You're the one earning the money; you've got to pick it up."

He didn't know that Alphonse was grumbling about the annoyance of dogs. Of course, cats would dig up a hole and _then_ do its business. Not just…_let it go_! "B-but I don't…uh…I don't really want to…"

"Come on Al, there's no harm," Falman chose to ignore the voice in his head that was yelling, _Hypocrite!_

"But you don't know what that's stuffs made of!"

Falman faltered before he shrugged, "Well, if you _really _want to know: feces are about 75% water and the rest is dead bacteria that helps to digest food and –"

"–I _really_ didn't need to know that!"

Both Al and Falman seethed when Black Hayate decided to do it again.

**EDWARD PART 3:**

Go back to check on Ed: what a perfect excuse!

By the time he got back, Al would have cracked and picked it up. "Ed, how's it –what have you done?"

The office…was a mess, to say the least. Cupboards were lying face down; desks were overturned, stationary was tossed about the place and the floor had a new layer made from paper. It's as though a tornado had flown past. Ed, naturally, stood in the centre of it, holding a broom like a sword. Falman's mouth had noticeably fallen.

The state alchemist saw the Warrant Officer and shouted, "CLOSE THE DOOR! IT CAN'T ESCAPE!"

Startled, Falman jumped and hurriedly closed the door. "Ed, the office…why did you…?"

"So the mouse can't hide! IDIOT!"

Falman was beginning to regret giving Ed this job. "Uh, I have to get back to Al."

"But you just got here –" The door shut.

The boy's grip on the broom tightened as he cursed the mouse a thousand deaths. He had been desperately chasing after this damn mouse for quite some time now. Well, it really hadn't being that long but this was Edward Elric and his patience was as small as his size.

But the thing is, to Ed, the mouse was taunting him! Every time it revealed itself it seemed to tease the golden boy with its awful squeaking. Damn, it wouldn't be so smug if a cat was here and –

Ed stopped and then grinned.

**ALPHONSE PART 3:**

Al had finally gathered up the courage to pick up the dog poo with a plastic bag wrapped around his hand. Al stared down at the small dog and huffed impatiently. It was happening again…one of those rare moments was occurring…Al was getting irritated.

But he did manage to keep it in, even when Warrant Officer Vato Falman came back. And, soon enough, the two had walked around the entire Command Centre. It was closing in on lunchtime and Falman's shoulder sagged when he remembered the mess Ed had created in the office. Mustang was going to throw a fit and probably have both of them clean it up.

"The Lieutenant should be here shortly," Falman stated. He and Alphonse ceased their walking. Black Hayate continued trotting along until the leash tugged him back. The dog whined and gave the humans a pleading look.

Neither of the two fell for it.

Desperate to relieve the boredom that had dropped in on Al like a bomb the twelve-year-old said, "So, when do you think the Lieutenant will be back?"

"She said she'll be here at twelve o'clock sharp. Considering this _is _Lieutenant Hawkeye, she _will_ be here on time," Falman answered.

"Oh, okay." They had about five minutes to wait. Black Hayate was licking his paws vigorously, enthralled in the action of cleaning himself. Al couldn't help but think that cats looked so cute when they cleaned themselves but dogs just…ew.

Both Alphonse and Falman received quite a shock when an aggressive bark ripped from Black Hayate's throat. Before Al realised it, Black Hayate had gathered enough strength to escape Al's grasp. "NO!" both cried when the dog of Hawkeye bolted. What in God's name set of the…? Oh…

Falman promised himself he was _never_ helping the boys earn money again.

Alphonse, along with Edward who had randomly come out of no where, chased after Black Hayate determined to save the white cat that was slinking across the Command Centre...

Later…

Edward grinned sheepishly at Warrant Officer Falman.

"You got a cat?"

"Yeah, I mean, they're good at catching mice, right?"

"Yes…how did you get the cat?"

"I found one in an alleyway," Ed shrugged light-heartedly.

"In the Command Centre?"

"No, outside. Duh."

"And the cat…you brought it into the office…it caught the mouse…and then it –"

"–Hawkeye came in and the cat got away! It wasn't my fault!"

…

"It wasn't! Don't give me that look!"

"This is how I always look."

"Shut up!"

**EPILOGUE:**

Falman was covered in scratches. He was forced to team up with the Elric Brothers to capture the cat. Hallways were a mess, soldiers were baffled, some were still hysterically laughing, and the brothers were in a state of embarrassment and frustration. Falman, however, believed that they had brought it upon themselves but there was no reason whatsoever for his torture! And, yet, _he_ was the one in pain.

Hawkeye had scowled at him darkly before walking away with her beloved dog. Why? Al was the one who had let go of the leash! Not him! Havoc and Breda both grumbled at him about the office while Fuery whimpered over his destroyed work. Mustang had decided to burn Falman's recently-written-and-due-in-two-days-seven-thousand-word report.

Then, Falman and the brothers had to clean everything up.

By the end of the day, Falman's hair was dishevelled and his clothes ruffled. He stood to the side as Ed and Al sat in their own chair in front of Mustang's desk. The Colonel himself was left to rewarding the boys the money. Bitterly, he shuffled through his wallet for a bit before he pulled out five hundred cenz and handed it to Al.

The suit of armour kept telling himself that five hundred was perfectly fine! _Totally _worth all that trouble!

Then Mustang picked out a single one hundred cenz and smacked it onto Ed's open eager palm. Ed frowned at it, "Only one hundred cenz? What the hell?"

"Well," Mustang said dryly. "You _did_ destroy my office –"

"–But I cleaned it up!"

Falman cleared his throat, "I believe _we_ cleaned it up."

Appalled, Ed stared at his earned money and then Al's. Al was now thankful. Finally Ed went, "You gave Al more! Why don't I get –"

Mustang then allowed a smirk to make an appearance, "Why, Full Metal, didn't I tell you before? Short people earn less than –"

Falman fled the office.

**AUTHORS'S NOTE:**

**-There was actually a report stating that tall people _do_ actually earn more money. I didn't have it in there to piss Ed off. Apparently, it's true! **

**-I don't remember the money in Amestris. So...I just went with the dollar. EDIT: I've being told the currency is something called cenz (sometimes called cens) and it is like the Japanese yen. So five hundred = $5...I think. And one hundred = $1.  
**

**Up next...Riza Hawkeye!**


	5. 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye

**So yeah. Sorry it took so long to put up. Heck, don't expect a new one any time soon. I have A LOT of work to do. It really sucks. Anyway, the overall theme may seem predictable but...I don't care.**

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist **

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I've gone over it many times but there will always be a mistake. Let me know please. **

**1****ST**** LIEUTENANT RIZA HAWKEYE**

**EDWARD PART 1:**

"So, I figured, if I just learn how to use a gun I could –"

"–No Edward," Hawkeye interrupted immediately. Ed's shoulders slouched in disbelief.

"What? Why?"

The woman folded her arms and stared down at the twelve-year-old. It was too early in the morning for this. Though Hawkeye was a morning person, even she did not particularly enjoy a child harassing her continuously, asking how to use a gun. A _gun_! Mustang was going to send Edward on his first capture-the-bad-guy mission, as he called it, soon. At the confused expression of the blond boy, Mustang had sighed and said dryly, "And you're supposed to be a genius. I _mean_, there's an outlaw that needs to be apprehended. Understand, or do I need to go over it again?"

She had blocked out the next couple of minutes between the two state alchemists. And then dropped back in when ordered to hand Ed the information required. The 1st Lieutenant had thought she wouldn't be in contact with Full Metal for quite a while but the boy had chased after her not half an hour later asking, "Hey! Teach me how to shoot!"

Not even a 'please.' Alphonse had decided the mission would entail extra safety. He begged his brother to take his advice and think of a way of protecting himself better. Apparently extra safety in Ed's terms meant arming yourself with more weapons, which meant a gun, even though he was only twelve. But there was no way Hawkeye was going to teach a child how to handle a gun!

"But I –"

"–No."

"For safety –!"

"–I said no Edward."

"Mustang would –"

She wasn't going to bother mentioning that Mustang particularly opposed to Ed handling weapons.

"–Enough Edward. I said no and that means…?"

"Yes?"

"No!"

**ALPONSE PART 1:**

One week later…

"Lieutenant, can I show you something?"

"Not now Alphonse," Hawkeye said calmly as she was pulling together all of her superior's notes.

"Oh…so can I show you later?" Al asked innocently. Hawkeye's amber eyes glanced up from Mustang's desk to observe the suit of armour politely standing at the door. It was only this morning when the Elric Brothers had returned from their mission. It had gone well... and bad. They'd caught the outlaw but Ed was covered in bruises and bandages.

"Yes you can," Hawkeye answered with a small smile. She wrapped her arm around a specific file and held it close. "I just need to give this to the Colonel." She marched towards the door and Al hastily moved to the side to let her through.

"Where is the Colonel?"

At that, Hawkeye scowled. "At a meeting," she answered briskly. "And, of course, he forgot his notes, that idiot." The sound behind her was so soft she couldn't decide if Al had actually laughed or not.

It was halfway down the hallway when Riza Hawkeye noticed that Alphonse Elric was following her. If anyone knew how Hawkeye's life worked in the military, they would know not to bother waiting for her when she was to attend to her superior's aid…since it took so long. One soldier insisted through his sniggers that he had seen Hawkeye have to actually go through the steps in making coffee with a dumbfounded Mustang.

"I never knew they could do that!"

"The world is full of surprises sir," she would always answer in a blunt tone.

The 1st Lieutenant switched her attention to the armoured boy, "Alphonse, I understand you want to show me something but I will most likely be attending this meeting."

"…But isn't this meeting for the Colonel –?"

Again, Hawkeye frowned, "Yes. You are correct. Do me a favour Alphonse and go remind the Colonel next time you see him. Goodbye."

Later…

Though a real professional at her job, Hawkeye's mind couldn't help but wander during the meeting. It was bad enough she had had to pretend she was going to be a member of the meeting in order to hide her superior's idiocy, just as she had predicted (sneakily sliding the file to him when no one was looking). But the meeting just happened to be a discussion on the lack of hygiene in the cafeteria which was causing illness amongst the soldiers. Not the most thrilling to say the least.

So Hawkeye would run over her schedule and add a few adjustments if necessary. Naturally her schedule needed little change so it didn't take long for her mind to switch course. …_Lieutenant, can I show you something...?_ What had Alphonse wanted to show her? Probably something to do with alchemy…it probably wasn't much. Just a little childish trick.

Later…

"Lieutenant, deliver this to General Hakuro," Colonel Mustang ordered, handing a file to Hawkeye. She took it silently and left her superior's office.

Upon opening and then closing the door she was met by her fellow co-workers who appeared to have left their work to tell her something. "Is there a problem?" Riza asked. She eyed 2nd Lieutenant Havoc (he _still_ hadn't begun working on his report) who was pointing to the door that led to the hallway outside.

"Al's here," he said shortly.

Hawkeye's blonde eyebrows rose as she recalled Al's words. _Lieutenant, can I show you something...?_

_Not now Alphonse_, she thought with a sigh. She thanked Havoc and then ordered her co-workers back to their duties as she left the office ("I don't think all of you needed to stop working to tell me," she added. Breda snorted, "Moral support.") Once outside Hawkeye saw that the suit of armour was, indeed, there.

"Alphonse," she greeted professionally.

"Lieutenant," Al replied brightly. In one hand was a piece of paper and the other there was a pen. So he _was_ going to show her alchemy.

"I'm sorry," Hawkeye sent the boy an apologetic smile. "You can show me another time."

As suspected, Riza had a feeling she'd make Al sad. She was never that good at making people happy. Alphonse bowed his head, visible deflating despite his armoured body. "Oh, okay," he said solemnly. "I-I'll see you later Lieutenant." He sounded so hopeful.

She answered with a nod before walking away. _I'll try_

**EDWARD PART 2:**

The last mission had _not_ gone to plan,_ at all_.

Ed went to massage his cramped shoulder then winced. The bruises painting his flesh arm and chest were a mixture of deep purple and sickly yellow. And they hurt like hell. And all because he had been stupid. Well, that was what Mustang had told him. It wasn't _his_ fault that the guy he and Al were hunting after happened to have followers.

"_You should have been prepared for the worst Full Metal_."

It wasn't _his_ fault they had all heard of the Full Metal Alchemist and his ability to perform alchemy without a transmutation circle.

"_Again, you should have been prepared for the worst Full Metal_."

And it wasn't _his_ fault they knew to prevent Ed from harming them with alchemy they just to keep one hand away from the other. This was done with handcuffs that were able to cover his hands completely when a follower used alchemy, manipulating extra metal around his hands like gloves.

"…_Need I repeat myself –?"_

"–_SHUT UP!"_

Edward was sure of himself. If he had known how to use a gun and had one with him, he wouldn't be nearly as hurt as he was now. Al had the nerve to say that with Ed's hands covered by metal he still wouldn't be able to hold a gun! Of course…that was true but that wasn't the point! Maybe he could have used it elsewhere and therefore wouldn't have gotten captured! Stupid Hawkeye! And he was going to -

"Edward."

The golden boy's scowl deepened at the sound of Hawkeye's voice. He turned to her, "Yeah? What do you want?"

The 1st Lieutenant stood there, her eyes taking in the bandage covering Ed's left cheek, the swelling and blotches of green around his right eye, and the way the boy would wince whenever he moved. "Ed, if you want, I can teach you how to use a gun –"

"–Yes please!" Riza flinched at the eagerness in his voice. "Can you show me now?"

"With your injuries?"

"Forget about them! Show me!"

And so, the two blondes strolled through the hallways of the East City Command Centre. When they entered the indoor shooting range, Ed jumped slightly at the loud bangs. Unfazed by the rings of bullets, Hawkeye readied everything. Soon she had a handgun and a target a few metres away in the shape of human. "You ready for this Edward?"

"Yup!"

Hawkeye held the gun away from Ed's hands when he reached out. To wipe the befuddled expression off his face she said, "Good. Because I want you to be ready. Once you learn how to use a gun the military will expect you to use a gun –"

"–I know that."

"Do you? Because once you start to use a gun, you will be expected to hurt and kill with a gun. You think you can do that?" Unsurprisingly, the boy's eyes widened. "When using alchemy Edward, you have a higher chance of defeating an opponent without harming them. With a gun, not so much."

The 1st Lieutenant, pleased with Ed's full and thunder-struck attention, continued, "Imagine this scenario: you're after an escaped criminal who refuses to go down without a fight, even if it means killing him. With alchemy, you can manipulate the ground to hold him down but with a gun… the bullet has to go somewhere…and it will cause great pain, whether it hits the heart or a limb."

She didn't miss Ed's left hand subconsciously grip his fake right wrist. Despite Ed's obvious discomfort Hawkeye went on, "So, Edward, I have to ask: are you willing to cause great pain? Are you willing to kill with a gun? Because that is what will be expected of you…now, let's begin." At that, she held the handgun out to Ed.

The tingling sensation of satisfaction was felt when Edward stepped back from the gun. "H-how," he murmured. "How do _you_ do it then?"

Riza Hawkeye had been asked that question many times. And she had answered that question many times, in the same way. "Cause there is someone I have to protect," she answered confidently. She sent Ed a small smile, "And so do you. But you don't need a gun to do that Edward."

And with that, Ed refused to handle a gun. As the two were strolling down the hallways again, Hawkeye listened to the twelve-year-old tell her all about the mission. She felt bad about Ed's injuries but she refused to believe it should result to gifting a child with a gun. "I have to get back to work Edward," she said once they reached the door to the office.

"Oh okay," Edward replied. He and Hawkeye shared a smile.

Riza was about to open the door when she heard Ed say, "Happy Mother's Day, by the way." She had a feeling he probably wouldn't have come back if she called. So she remained silent, dumbfounded by what Edward had just said. Hawkeye walked into the office with a bright smile playing on her lips.

**ALPONSE PART 2:**

"Um…Lieutenant?"

Riza Hawkeye halted in her tracks at Al's voice. "Alphonse, you wanted to show me something?"

The suit of armour jumped slightly, "Oh, uh, yes. If you have, um, have the time…"

"I do have the time –"

"–Lieutenant!" Alphonse moaned quietly as Hawkeye growled at her superior's interruption. Not only was Mustang interrupting but he was doing so by calling from his desk instead of coming up to her and politely asking for her attention. God, he should take manner lessons from Alphonse who…

…who had waited and asked politely for her all day. Hawkeye smiled to herself and then called back harshly, "Serve the coffee yourself, sir!" She ignored Mustang's cry of "What?" as she turned back to Al, "So, what do you want to show me?"

"B-but the Colonel –"

"–Forget the Colonel. Come on, Al. It's about time I paid attention."

The anxious eleven-year-old only grew more anxious as he began his preparation. As he laid out a piece of paper on a desk, Mustang stormed out of his office and demanded for Hawkeye's attention. She shot him a glare and a couple of threats about his forgetfulness of his notes for meetings and went back to Alphonse once Mustang had left in defeat.

She watched as Al's gloved hand swallowed up a pen but still managed to draw a transmutation circle onto the paper. Oh course, it was alchemy. But she didn't stop him. Alphonse placed the palms of his hands on the edge of the circle and activated the alchemy. The light lit up as Al lifted his hands when the paper began to move and fold into itself. Hawkeye watched, fascinated, as the piece of paper folded into a paper crane.

Al gently cradled it in his hands and held it out to Hawkeye, "Here you go. It's a present."

The 1st Lieutenant plucked the paper crane from Al's hands delicately, careful to not ruin the artwork. "This is….very well done," Hawkeye reminded herself to look up compliments when she got home.

"Thank you," Alphonse replied happily. "I used to make them for mum all the time."

"…did you?"

"Yeah, um," the armoured boy went noticeably nervous before he said, "Uh…Happy Mother's Day."

**EPILOGUE:**

With a perfectly folded paper crane resting on her desk and the brothers' words circling her head, Hawkeye's day seemed to be brighter as she felt much happier than usual.

And it scared her co-workers. She turned to them and said bluntly, "Call your mothers."

Breda choked on his drink, Falman dropped his book and Fuery cringed. As Mustang shrugged, still bitter at his lieutenant's boldness, Havoc awkwardly looked to the ground and mumbled, "I do that all the time."

**END**

**Oh, of course it was going to have a Mother's Day thing. Sorry if it all seemed a little typical. But I really wanted to relate Riza Hawkeye to Mother's Day. Anyway it will most likely be Meas Hughes next. I know he's not technically part of Mustang's squad but whatever. **


	6. Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes

**Yeah! I got this chapter done! I know people don't like excuses but here it goes: H.S.C, school assignments, Major Works and my mum was taken to hospital. But, yeah...**

**1. Sorry for grammar and/ or spelling mistakes. Let me know please**

**2. I do not own Full Metal Alchemist**

**3. I find Hughes the hardest character to write. I don't know why since he's such an amazing character but that's the way life works with me. So sorry if I disappoint you. **

**LIEUTENANT COLONEL MAES HUGHES**

**CHRISTMAS WITH THE HUGHES**

**EDWARD:**

"This is _so_ stupid," Ed mumbled, crossing his arms.

Maes Hughes gave a sigh, "I admit, I'd rather be at home with my girls but it would be rude not to come."

Ed glanced up at him, unimpressed, "To what? A party? The military's hosting it so what does it matter?" It was just then a bundle of falling snow landed on Ed's face. The fourteen-year-old jumped at the sudden cold and brushed it off hastily, ignoring the chuckling coming from Hughes.

"We work with the military Ed," Hughes reminded him. "And besides, we'll be able to see our friends tonight. Don't you want to?"

"…Not really," Edward said quietly, eyeing the snowy ground. He didn't catch Hughes roll his eyes with a knowing smile playing on his lips.

By the time the two managed to reach the hall where the Military Christmas Party would be held, Maes was pretty confident. He had a feeling tonight would be good. For both him and Ed. The two entered the hall and saw that they might have been a little late. It was pretty much filled with military men and women of all ranks. No one was wearing the standard military uniform that night though; it was all tuxedos and gowns. The bowtie around Ed's neck suddenly felt tight. Ugh, why did he have to dress up?

"Hey, there's Roy! Roy!" Hughes called out cheerfully.

The Lieutenant Colonel shook his head in disbelief when Ed, from beside him, and Roy, a couple of feet away, both turned their other way and bolted. Unbelievable. Hughes decided to chase after the younger of the two. He admitted it was a tad difficult to find the boy in the midst of the crowd…probably because of his height.

Luckily, Ed's bright golden hair made the search easy. Hughes caught up to Ed at a serving table. "You're hungry already?"

"Yeah," Edward might as well have said, 'duh!' He picked a plate and began piling on the food. Steak, chicken, pork, gravy and vegetables…wait. Hughes saw to his amusement that Ed had ignored the vegetables.

Ed was about to leave with his plate of meat when Hughes stopped him, "Hey, don't you want any greens?"

The boy lifted an eyebrow at him, "Uh, no."

"You sure?"

Ed scoffed, glanced down at his place and up again, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Aghast, and in the mood to annoy the young state alchemist, Hughes gasped dramatically, "Edward! How can you possibly say no to vegetables?"

Ed gave him a dull expression in return. His tone matched, "Pretty easily."

Determinedly, Hughes snatched Ed's plate and began to add lettuce to the mix. "What the hell? Give it!" Ed reached for it, but Hughes held it away from him. Ha, it was so easy being taller sometimes.

"No, Edward, you're a growing boy. You need your vegetables!"

"I do not!"

Hughes ceased collecting the lettuce and, instead, turned to the fourteen-year-old, "Come on. Just tell me what vegetable you like. That's not too hard is it?"

Ed did what he usually did when irritated. He folded his arms, "None! I don't like any."

The older man sighed, "Ed, seriously, just tell me what you like."

"I don't like any!" Ed threw up his hands in frustration. "Hughes, _seriously_, get over it! I don't need any."

Hughes considered giving up and just handing the plate of meat over but then he thought of his favourite vegetable and realised that there was _no way_ anyone could hate it. "How about this, we'll find some beetroot for you and –"

"–Beetroot? Are you kidding me? That stuff taste like crap."

"Language –what? How can you hate beetroot?"

"Again, pretty _easily_!"

Hughes hummed to himself as he thought, "You like beans?"

Ed groaned, "What? Beans? Hell no."

"Broccoli?"

"Don't even mention those trees."

"Cauliflower?"

"Winter editions of broccoli."

"So that's a no?"

"No, that's a HELL NO!"

Hughes could have gone through all the vegetables and nearly did before the patience of Edward ran out. "Enough already!" Ed cried after been asked whether he liked carrot or not. Of course not! "When I say I hate vegetables I mean I _hate_ vegetables."

Maes Hughes grumbled. But he was suddenly given the chance to smile when Roy Mustang actually came forward. Roy must want to talk to him! How nice of Roy –

"Get out of the way Maes," Roy orders dryly. "I need my steak and I need it now."

Strangely enough, both Hughes and Ed silently watched Roy take his food. "Ha! See? Even the bastard didn't take the vegetables!" Edward exclaimed triumphantly when Roy finished with his servings.

Roy froze at his subordinate's exclaim. What the hell? Hughes then slammed his hand on Roy's shoulder crying out, "Roy! What are you doing? You're being a bad role model!"

Roy stared his food, dumbfounded: steak, chicken, pork, gravy. He was a tad confused and befuddled as to why he was suddenly a villain for his choice of food. "Maes, relax. It's…it's Christmas?"

His best friend wasn't pleased with his answer. Well, it was a worth a shot.

"Exactly!" Edward agreed. "It's Christmas. I can eat whatever I want."

Hughes frowned, "Just because it's a holiday doesn't mean you can get lazy with your diet."

"Calmed down," Roy cut in. He noticed Ed's plate in Hughes' hands –not that he knew it was Ed's. "And besides, Mr Hypocrite, I think you of all people need to be eating vegetables."

"Are you calling me fat Roy!"

Roy hadn't expected that. Edward burst into laughter behind him. "What? No. I was just saying –"

"–I can't believe you Roy! Why would you say such a thing?"

"I didn't! Maes! Shut up!"

Hughes didn't shut up. He kept whining. In fact, Ed doubted Hughes was really that offended, probably just felt like annoying his best friend. He succeeded too. Roy stamped off with his plate of meat, grumbling to himself.

Hughes smirked at Ed, "Don't think I've forgotten about you. Now, how about we get some sweet potato –?"

"–No!"

"What's going on?" Before Ed got the chance to plead his innocence, Hughes spilt the story to Jean Havoc who had turned up, naturally smoking a cigarette. After Hughes' informed him of the issue, the 2nd Lieutenant gave him a look.

"Really? That's the problem?" he turned to Ed and shrugged. "I pity you Chief. I wouldn't want that crap on my plate either."

A silence.

"See?" Edward exclaimed as Hughes cried, "What!"

Havoc was shooed away instantly. Hughes growled impatiently before he said, "Come on. I'm going to find the others. They'll teach you some sense."

Ed groaned along with his stomach as he chased after Hughes who chased after the rest of Mustang's subordinates. Every time, Hughes would tell them the issue and ask them for their advice. Their answers shocked Hughes and formed a large grin on Ed's face.

Falman: I don't know. For me, I personally can't stand rocket. Nasty stuff. You are meant to have five servings of vegetables but it _is _Christmas."

Hughes: No!

Fuery: …You're not going to hurt me? …Oh, okay. The truth? Okay, uh, I don't really like vegetables. I still have to force them down. I admit I usually avoid vegetables during the holidays and my birthday.

Hughes: Fuery? Really?

Fuery: You said you wouldn't hurt me!

Breda: Personally, I'll eat anything. But, you should forget the greens and pay more attention to the meat. Like a steak or a salmon. Nah, don't bother with the greens Ed. I mean, you're a still a kid. It's harmless

Hughes: Unbelievable

Ed: I don't know; it's pretty believable

Edward was feeling damn pleased with the situation until Hughes found Hawkeye. _Shit,_ he thought.

Hawkeye: Vegetables? Edward, you know you should be keeping a healthy diet and that means eating your vegetables…but it is the holidays so –

Hughes: What? You too!

Ed: Whoa. No way. Go Hawkeye

Finally, Hughes, defeated, handed the plate over to Ed. Edward sent a cocky grin and dived right into his dinner. He halted instantly though, "Dammit! It's cold now!"

"…Well, you're going to get more?"

"Yep."

Hughes watched Ed disappear into the crowd. He hung around, grabbing his own plate of food, chatting with his friends, generally having a good time after all the hassle before he was rudely interrupted…by someone kicking him hard in the shin, with his automail limb.

"Ow! Edward! What was that for!"

"For dragging me around when I could have eaten!"

"What? What do you mean –?"

"–All the meat is gone!"

Oh. Hughes snorted as he rubbed his shin, "Now, that's quite funny –"

"–No! It's not funny at all! I have nothing to eat!"

"What about the ones from before?"

"I threw them out before I realised."

"Oh Edward," Hughes laughed out loud. "The guys are going to have a field day with this."

"I can't believe you! I'm starving here! And it's all your fault!"

Hughes admitted that, yeah, it was his fault. He shrugged, "Hey, it doesn't mean you're going to starve. I'm pretty sure there are some vegetables left."

Edward glared at him darkly before muttering, "I'll starve."

And he did.

And Hughes was right. Mustang and his squad did have a field trip, laughing at Ed's misfortune. They didn't stop Hughes, though, from sharing a piece of meat with Ed from his own plate.

The squad then followed Hughes' example and gave Ed a bit of food too.

**ALPHONSE:**

Al wasn't really the type to throw insults around carelessly like his older brother but he couldn't help himself.

"You traitor!"

"Shut up Al, I'm sick," Ed replied, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"You're just saying that so you don't have to come along!"

Ed lifted his head off the pillow, "For good reason. I don't want to be around him when he's being an idiot."

"He's just delivering treats to the neighbours," Alphonse countered, quite annoyed. Annoyed that his brother was ditching him and annoyed that he had to go as well. It's not like he could pretend to be sick with this body. "I mean, why waste all those cookies?"

Edward scoffed, "You actually believe him? 'Gracia accidentally cooked too many,'" Al had to admit Ed's impersonation of Hughes was pretty good. "'We should share them.' Please! He just wants to sing carols to them, which I will _not_ do."

"…Oh," Al considered something. "You don't think he'll make me sing do you?"

"I bet he will," the older of the two sniggered teasingly. "You poor thing Alphonse."

"If you cared, you'd save me."

Alphonse was grateful the Hughes weren't there to hear the conversation. He didn't think they'd be pleased with their choice of words such as 'save'. The thirteen-year-old armoured boy would have gaped if he had a jaw when Edward rolled over and wrapped the blanket over himself, "Good_night_ Alphonse."

Well that was that.

Later…

"You ready to go Al?" Hughes asked, waiting by the door, pulling on his coat and scarf.

"Yes sir," Alphonse made sure he sounded eager. The boy tuned to Gracia who was holding a container filled with cookies. "Would you like me to take that Mrs Hughes?"

A smile blossomed on the woman's face, "Thank you Alphonse. That's very kind of you." She handed the container to the boy before attending to her husband, helping him to avoid choking himself by the scarf. How had he managed to do that?

Alphonse waited patiently, careful to keep the container balanced. The boy spaced out for a bit before a young voice went, "Hey!" Al jumped, startled, and looked down to see little Elysia by his legs. Her round face burst into a smile. She held out her chubby arms and cried, "Fly! Fly!"

"Er, um…" Maybe if he had been the older brother he'd know how to respond…

"Elysia," Gracia picked up her giggling daughter and shook her head, "No flying." At the disappointed expression of Elysia, Gracia added, "Alphonse has to help daddy."

Maes Hughes nodded and said in a baby-voice, "That's right. Come on Al," back to normal voice. Hughes gifted his daughter with a kiss on the forehead before skipping out the door into the cold. "Oh! It's cold out here! Really cold!"

Alphonse chased after him and closed the door once outside. Snow was falling gracefully from the sky. With the sun having set about an hour ago, the night was still young. Hughes and Al walked across the front yard to the edge of the property. Al was proud of himself for helping out with Hughes earlier to clear the pathway. Stupid Ed, insisting he was 'sick'.

"So Al," Hughes started as the two walked down the street. "You think you're going to get presents from Santa this year?" It was always so…so strange when someone treated Al like a child nowadays since he didn't look like one a_t all_.

"Uh, I hope so," Al confessed sheepishly. "Ed promised he'd get me something good."

"Edward? What are you talking about? Santa's the one who gives you presents!" Hughes chuckled before he added normally, "So, you don't believe in Santa? Of course not. You're thirteen after all." He didn't have to look so saddened…

"Uh, yeah, but I found out a long time ago."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Ed found out when he was seven and he told me. It was the one time I didn't get in trouble for punching him," Al told with a hint of pride in his tone. It was especially nice when Hughes laughed at the last part. "When did _you_ stop believing in Santa, Mr Hughes?"

"…Would you believe that I still think Santa exists?"

Alphonse almost tripped over his own feet, "Uh…"

The older man gave a smile, "Well, not physically. I had my dad break the news to me when I was eight. I believe in the whole 'spirit' of Christmas. Don't you notice how everyone seems to be happier this time of the year? Not everyone, true; but there's something about Christmas that makes people happy…it's nice to not be the only person smiling…"

"…I wish he was real," Al whispered, stopping.

Maes noticed and stopped as well. He stared back at Al, waiting for the boy to continue. Al continued to stay quiet though and so Hughes decided to guess, "So you could get what you wish for?"

Alphonse nodded, "Y-yeah. Maybe then Ed would get his limbs back. I'd have my body again. I…I don't think even Santa would be able to bring back Mum but…" the suit of armour that was Alphonse Elric was beginning to turn a lighter shade of grey as snowflakes landed and stuck to his body. "…Santa only gives presents to good kids and we...well…"

"-Al," Hughes cut in suddenly. "Don't you dare finish that sentence. You were children. You wanted your mother back. You've realised what you did wrong and now you're trying to fix it. No one can call you bad for that." Before Alphonse could answer, Hughes turned his heel and continued walking down the street.

The two didn't come back to the discussion. They, instead, chatted to the neighbours they greeted down the street. Somewhere was Al's body. And it felt as though Al's heart was clenching in pain every time adults would stare in concern, and children would gasp and hide behind their parents in fear of the tall and scary figure. They were probably scared of Al because of his sin. They didn't know his sin but his suit of armour screamed that he'd done something wrong. If even strangers can tell then no doubt Santa would, if he existed.

By the time the two were done, an hour had past. Alphonse spotted the Hughes household up ahead and concluded that spending time with Hughes hadn't been that bad at all. Even if Hughes had decided to sing a carol at one point to an old couple. Al, though, felt something familiar coming up. Usually when something like…earlier happened, the adult would bring it back later. Al waited for Hughes' words but…

…they never came. Words weren't necessary.

When Hughes and Al walked past the gate into the property, something caught their eye. The door to the house was open…and they were waiting for them: Gracia, with Elysia in her arms, and even Ed had been (somehow) dragged out of bed to greet his younger brother. Gracia smiled and waved at the two. Elysia did the same and called out, "Daddy! Bigger brother!"

There wasn't a hint of fear in Elysia's behaviour. No concern etched in Gracia's features. Ed, of course, never feared his younger brother. He gave a short wave before yawning. It made Alphonse chuckle lightly. The armoured boy turned to Hughes who was giving him a smile. Then the two walked a little faster to meet their family at the door.

**ENDING**

This…wasn't how Ed pictured celebrating Christmas. Heck, celebrating…that was a word he didn't think he'd use in a while. But…here he was, in the living room of the Hughes household, passing Elysia decorations to place on the tree. Geez, it was huge –taller than Alphonse. How the hell Elysia was going to place the star on the top was beyond him.

He hadn't expected spending the morning of Christmas putting up the Christmas tree. Trisha, him and Al use to do it a couple of days earlier. Guess all households are different. Alphonse took a decoration the shape of a crescent moon and hung it on a branch. The younger brother wasn't even trying to hide his joy. Al had _definitely _wanted to celebrate Christmas.

Edward pulled out a tiny Santa figurine. There were times when Ed sometimes wished he wasn't so…smart. He believed the existence of Santa Claus up until the age of seven when he decided to do some… investigation. Scientifically, it was impossible. It was bad enough Ed had grown up a little too fast but Trisha just got annoyed with him when Ed chose to break the news to six-year-old Alphonse as well.

Well, there was no way he was ruining it for two-year-old Elysia. Mr and Mrs Hughes would most likely never forgive him. Speaking of which, Maes Hughes gave Ed quite a shock when he broke the silence by giving a cheer. "Yes! I got it!" At that, he plugged something in and the tiny bulbs around the tree lit up. Elysia clapped her hands excitedly and sang Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Oh God, not this song.

Mrs Hughes came into the living room where all the commotion was occurring. "Maes, it looks wonderful!" she cried. Was it bad to say that Ed had a voice at the back of his head grumbling at the Hughes family? The way they –er –_loved_ each other so much? Cause, it was the truth. He always shoved it back down since that _was_ rude but…

…it got a little hard in moments like this. When Gracia awarded her hard-working husband with freshly baked cookies; when Hughes would lift Elysia above him and pretend she was a bird; when the father and mother would share a kiss. Was it bad to imagine his mother and, god-forbid, his _father_ acting like that? That it was his _dad_ wrapping an arm around Trisha instead?

…It was bad. This was his _dad._ The guy chose to leave and he chose to never come back. No way in hell Ed was going to wish he was here.

As the Hughes family put a few decorations up together, Al sat down beside Ed. "…Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"…I'm glad we're here."

Edward watched the Hughes' family again. Okay…he admitted it. Part of him wished he could see his dad again. A more dominant part of him wished _deeply_ that it was him, Al and his mum like old times but…that was gone…but that didn't mean he could never celebrate Christmas again. To Ed, you needed a family to celebrate Christmas. As it was a family holiday.

…And it wasn't like Ed and Al had no family.

"Yeah, same," Edward replied confidently.

Alphonse and Edward received quite a surprise when they were asked to put the star on top of the tree.

**And yeah. It's done. Sorry it took so long. Review if you wish. Up next: ...Oh God. I don't know. I'll have to think about it.**


End file.
